I'm With You
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Alyss is attacked and has no clue as to what is going on


_**I'm standing on a bridge**_  
_**I'm waiting in the dark**_  
_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

* * *

Alyss swore and looked around her surroundings. It wasn't something that normally would happen, but when it did, it was bad.

Very Bad.

The man to her right moved suddenly and it was only by pure luck that Alyss had been able to stab the attacker in the arm. It was his turn to swear, but in stead of looking around, he hid in the background, similar to a ranger's skills.

_Why did they choose now to attack?_ Alyss thought. _Will was due back this morning and now it's dusk!_

The shadows were long and concealing and it worried Alyss to no end.

The next man tried to attack her but fell because of a black shafted arrow.

'Will?' she dared to whisper.

'Not even Halt,' the man said and stepped out.

'Crowley? What are you doing here?'

'Alyss, you have to come with me.'

* * *

_**There's nothing but the rain**_  
_**No footsteps on the ground**_  
_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

* * *

'You have to be quiet!' Crowley insisted when Alyss stumbled over her long dress for the forth time since they had started running.

'Why are we running?' she asked.

'There are people out to get you and I made Will a promise that I would keep you safe,' Crowley said and then stopped running. He seemed to be listening for something, but it wasn't audible to Alyss.

* * *

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_  
_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

* * *

'Tell the horse, "are you fine?"!' Crowley quickly told Alyss and kept looking around to see anyone. Alyss did as she was told and then got on.

'This way!' Crowley cried, leapt on his horse and then said a command. Automatically, Alyss' horse followed.

* * *

_**It's a damn cold night**_  
_**Trying to figure out this life**_  
_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_  
_**Take me somewhere new**_  
_**I don't know who you are**_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_  
_**I'm with you**_

* * *

Alyss got off the horse and jumped with fright as a random ranger took away the horse.

It had been a hard ride for two weeks, but eventually the two had arrived at the gathering.

'You are the only person outside of the ranger corps that knows where this place it.** You can't tell anyone!**' Crowley said.

'I promise,' Alyss replied and then took her bags to go and find a place to camp.

* * *

_**I'm looking for a place**_  
_**I'm searching for a face**_  
_**Is anybody here I know**_  
_**'Cause nothing's going right**_  
_**And everything's a mess**_  
_**And no one likes to be alone**_

* * *

Alyss had set up her tent off in a separate corner, away from the rest of the rangers and was now wandering around trying to recognise someone to get answers. Her only problem was that everyone was ignoring her.

Just when she was ready to give up she saw Gilan.

* * *

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_  
_**Trying to figure out this life**_  
_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_  
_**Take me somewhere new**_  
_**I don't know who you are**_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_  
_**I'm with you**_

* * *

'Gil!' she called out and he turned around.

'Alyss, you made it. We were extremely worried that you wouldn't!' he said and hugged her tightly.

'I don't understand. What's going on?' Alyss said.

'It's fine now. It's going to be fine,' Gil said and pulled her closer.

* * *

_**Oh why is everything so confusing**_  
_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_  
_**Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_  
_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_  
_**Take me somewhere new**_  
_**I don't know who you are**_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

* * *

'Where's Will?' she asked suddenly.

'Right behind you,' Will's voice came from over her shoulder and caused a smile to break through Alyss' worry.

'What happened?'

'Someone decided to take their anger out on you,' Will said and then lead her to his tent. 'And I am determined not to let you out of my eyesight for a long time.'

* * *

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_  
_**I don't know who you are**_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_  
_**I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand**_  
_**Take me somewhere new**_  
_**I don't know who you are**_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_  
_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you...**_


End file.
